Vehicle ramp and supporting devices are not new. Generally, the units on the market today are of unitary construction, made from heavy duty steel. This insures sturdiness while the vehicle is being worked on but results in a cumbersome storage problem, particularly for the average, do-it-yourself homeowner.
Attempts have been made to provide more readily storable devices. These have included a detachable ramp from the wheel supporting member which is thereafter stored within the supporting member to form a more compact unit. Others, have provided for collapsible units which reduce down to a relatively compact size for storage. These, generally, require relatively complex interconnections of the various parts increasing the cost and thus the undesirability of such devices for the general public.
There is disclosed herein, a relatively inexpensive frame/ramp unit which, when used in conjunction with a standard construction cinder or concrete block, provides a comparably sturdy and safe device such as those described above.
The invention disclosed describes a unit which can be constructed from readily available materials, such as angle brackets, steel plates and other standard material.
With minor modifications to the basic design, the frame/ramp unit can be used with differing sized construction blocks.
It is, therefore, a primary object of this invention to provide an inexpensive, but sturdy and safe, ramp-supporting device which can be assembled or disassembled and stored in a relatively small area.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a device which is readily portable and stored, even in the owner's vehicle, so as to enhance its usefulness, such as on trips.